Take Two
by pixiebells
Summary: Nathan happily insisted on hearing every detail of Simon's first time, and he gets it. Takes place immediately after Season 2 Episode 5.


Title: Take Two

Author: Pixiebells

Fandom: Misfits (Season 2)

Category: Slash

Pairing: Nathan/Simon

Rated: M for sex and language, the usual for our beloved Misfits.

Summary: Nathan happily insisted on hearing every detail of Simon's first time, and he gets it. Takes place immediately after Season 2 Episode 5.

A/N: So a bit of time manipulation here—the final scene when they're on the roof and Simon tells them he's not a virgin anymore, it looks like it's early morning. For my own artistic purposes, I manipulate it to evening or thereabouts. (Just go with it...)

****Please** no Misfits spoilers in comments/replies, I'm still on S3 E2. Thanks.**

Enjoy!

Hours past the impromptu celebration they'd had for Simon's losing his virginity with Jessica, and after changing back into normal clothes, everyone else had eventually gone home, except Simon and of course Nathan. Tonight Nathan was being really nice to him, so yes, he was (trying) to give him 'every disgusting detail' per his request as they sat on the roof together.

Nathan tried to get the conversation going and started boldly with a sly grin after handing Simon another drink: "So, did she let ya piss on her tits?" "No, I never asked to." he replied, blushing and looking away. How did Nathan manage to remember that? Was he paying _that_ enough attention when he'd said that?!

Nathan laughed, and as they kept talking, he became secretly impatient. Sure, he was happy to talk about it with his friend, make some jokes out of it, maybe give him a couple tips, but by now, he'd had a few drinks and a slow, rolling desire to get a very particular brand of attention had been coursing through him. Plus, the topic of their conversation was getting to him. He decided to speak up: "Ya know what? I'm drunk, and you're minimally sexually experienced now; instead of tellin' me—you can't get out two words without blushing and stammerin' your words anyways, why don't you just show me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Show me." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"How?"

Nathan chortled into his last swig of his beer. "All the amazing stuff she did to you, you could try it on _me_." He drunkenly made eyes at Simon.

At this, he was understandably wary: "Have you gotten a strange tattoo again?"

"No, no! Barry, it's time I've told you something very important about me: I'm a lush."

"I'm sorry; what?"

"I'm a lush. A slutty drunk. When properly inebriated, I seek the attention of those around me in a rather inappropriate manner."

"With me? You're serious?"

"No one else is here." he whined.

"So I'm your last resort. How flattering."

"Want me to be serious for like, two seconds? Fine. If the universe somehow forced me to be with a guy...I'd pick you, my friend, so shut up and yes, be flattered. Because frankly, as far as I've ever known, I am a hot piece of ass, thank you very much!"

"What makes you assume _I'd_ pick _you_? Or let you be with me, for that matter?"

"Well, we both know I'm gorgeous. No argument either side there. And you're, ya know, cute," Oddly, Nathan blushed at his own words. "And you're attractive...ya know, like the creepy stalker-ish type of guy who leaves puzzle clues for the cops to eventually find him. And ya know, we're friends. Kinda."

"You can't be serious."

"Aww, c'mon...it'll be _funnnn_."

Simon barely believed he was _in_ the conversation. This was _happening_. It was surreal. He soon remembered that he _had_ thought of this scenario once or twice before, but figured it wouldn't happen with him. So the reality in front of him was almost too much. He couldn't even think about the words before he said them; he'd been drinking more than usual. "I—I don't really know what I'm doing, which is embarrassing enough."

"No, hey, c'mon! No one else is here, it's like, the middle of the night, I have nothing better to do, you presumably have nothing better to do, no hidden cameras anywhere as far as I know; unless you've set some up," he smiled at Nathan's witticism despite himself. "So come on. it'll help you. Best advice so far: follow your instincts. I know you've got depraved instincts somewhere."

Simon was rather dizzy. Once again words poured out of his mouth without thinking: "Well OK, but if it goes badly, don't make fun of me."

"Ok, see, that's one issue right there: your confidence is shot. You've got to think like you're high-budget porn star good. Sure, it's bullshit in the beginning, but people just gravitate towards it anyways. _Everyone_ didn't know what to do in the beginning. Except maybe me." Nathan smiled loftily at Simon, who returned it without thinking.

"Practiced on your own I take it?" Simon couldn't believe his own words, and clapped his hand over his mouth after he spoke.

Nathan's eyes lit up in sheer amusement. "Well, well, well! Someone's become very advanced."

"Well, I do it." Why the fuck was he telling him that?! "You know, sometimes."

"I'm more comfortable with it."

"I get the feeling you do that the way most people breathe."

Nathan laughed so hard he almost spat out his drink.

"Pretty much, yeah," he replied at last, still coughing.

Simon felt like he was letting his guard down, and quickly stopped. He averted his gaze and looked at the ground for a moment and paused, growing serious again. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I'm nicer drunk." His voice fluttered prettily. "If you drink with me more, you'll defiantly notice."

"I think you're trying to trick me or something."

Nathan decided to be direct. He leaned over and kissed him. At first, Simon was too shocked to do anything else, so he slowly chose to kiss back, and instinctively started to put his hand on his face. Seconds later, Nathan leaned back up. _Always leave 'em wanting more_, he thought.

"There ya go, now if you ever wanna blackmail me, you can."

Simon laughed softly into another sip of his drink. He was rather curious to see where this would go, and the rest of his drink would take the edge off; maybe this would help, or even make him more confident.

"OK, well, some of it's hard to remember. It was kind of a blur, actually."

"Ah, yea, that's the sex haze. You can't really think; you're just kinda there and despite your lack of focus, everything's still happening."

He was startled by his accuracy. "Uh, yeah actually."

"So..." He looked at him expectantly with a very teasing, flirtatious expression. Did he really want this? It sure looked like he did...

"Oh dear God," Simon mumbled to himself. He guzzled the rest of his drink and took a deep breath.

"So, well, um, she kissed me, like this." He leaned in and gave him a soft, slow kiss, surprised at how gently Nathan was reacting. "Then she did this," he almost whispered, against his lips. He kissed him a little more directly now, his lips parting slightly as their tongues smoothly met. "And—and she found little ways to, like, touch me," he blushed again and went on, he gently touched his cheek, and then started to stroke his hair as he kissed him deeper. Nathan's hair was long...kind of. And it was surprisingly soft, so it was sort of the same. Nathan leaned in more, very subconsciously kissing back. And liking it...

"She was being so cute, and she just," At this, he started to nuzzle at his neck, and kissed it couple times. He affectionately ran his hands over his shoulder, feeling the smooth skin. Despite everything he was enjoying, he was still very insecure. Then almost out of nowhere, he was very surprised at a soft little murmur of...well, _pleasure_ that emitted from Nathan. His eyes flew up just for a second to look at his face. Eyes closed, he was clearly affected. This _was_ good for his confidence! He kissed his neck again, harder this time.

His reenactment was interrupted when Nathan suddenly leaned up, and pulled Simon in. He slowly laid down and pulled him on top of him and looked at him with this weird little happy smile. He upped the ante by grabbing Simon by the hips and pulling them towards his, making him gasp in response, noticing how hard they'd both become. "...Go on..." Simon was impressed with his boldness.

He leaned back for a moment and tried to think for a second. "OK, but we never got a chance to lie down."

"That's too bad, but hey, congrats on your first time being while standing. Usually it's a novelty. Bravo."

"Hmmm. Nathan?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." He kissed him again, playfully crawling over him. He started sliding his hands up his body under his shirt, feeling his very warm, smooth skin against his hands, slowly pulling it up as he went, to take if off. He was shocked when he looked right at his body. Yeah, he'd seen glimpses of Nathan shirtless before, but never like _this_. He had a nice body. He was rather thin and not particularity muscular, but had that whole scrawny-adorable thing going for him. He continued kissing down his body. "We didn't have a lot of time, but tried a couple things. " He was feeling very confidant and flirtatious as he playfully nipped and kissed and licked and sucked and teased him the whole way down his torso. He almost jumped when Nathan groaned, rather sexually, and loudly.

"Holy shit, that's...yeah,"

"We didn't a get a chance for me to do this to her, but she tried it on me..."

He smiled, looked up, and undid his belt while maintaining complete eye contact. He wanted him to look directly at him the entire time he did this. He felt a strange surge of control sweeping over his mindset, and he enjoyed it. In response, Nathan's eyes widened in surprise. "You sure you wanna do this?"

Simon teased him again. "What, I thought you wanted this, lush?"

"Fine then. I dare you to do it."

"That just means you want it."

"Shut up and get to it, will ya?"

"Oh," Simon played along, "She was nicer than that." He waited, not advancing at all, with a very smug look on his face. 'Self-satisfied' seemed like a good description. Meanwhile, Nathan was _dying_.

"Pretty please?" He said in a sugary tone, complete with sad-puppy-dog eyes.

"OK."

He took a deep breath, and straight-out gasped at everything he saw when he pulled his underwear down enough. Holy fuck...it was just _there_, clearly ready to go. Honestly, it looked enticing but his self-conscious nature returned. He almost backed out. What was he doing? He'd never done this with this a guy before. He's never done _anything_ with a guy before but...hell, why not?

He slowly took him in. Nathan moaned rather loudly, and they were both surprised by this response. He kept going. He didn't even know what he was doing, but then he started to remember what she'd done. He moved his tongue around, slowly, teasingly. He got a little rougher with more sucking and a few other moves he'd barely recalled. He almost paused, suddenly remembering that shortly after she'd started doing this with him, he'd claimed he was concerned that he wasn't going to last much longer, so they stopped and just started having actual sex instead. Well, it was a good excuse, and he really, really wanted to try it with her, and she was open to it, so they did. He figured that maybe Nathan wasn't willing to go there, so he kept going. And it clearly kept working; Nathan was almost _whimpering_ at this. He kept making all these little nosies, "Oh _fuck_," he heard him groan sharply to himself, which was rather seductive. He leaned up and looked down at Simon for a second, and he paused: "Holy shit...I don't think you have a gag reflex."

"Wait, what?" He looked back at him, surprised.

"Hang on, do that again. " he took him back in, and yes, it was true, he didn't gag whatsoever.

"Holy shit, that's kind of awesome." Nathan was flustered for a moment and then responded again. "So, um...speaking of, you, wanna, like...seal the deal on this?"

"Is that some kind of extra phrase I don't know yet?"

"No, it's me trying to find a nice way to say 'please finish me off', I was trying to be romantic or some shit."

He rolled his eyes and Simon giggled "Ah, what the hell, sure."

He went right back in, and still, no gagging. He now was determined to use it to his advantage. Moments more of this, and Nathan kept muttering to himself "arugh, _fuuuuck_," It was almost too much, but Simon wasn't stopping. He was actually getting off as well. All of this power and control and heat and lust and _wanting_ was almost way too much for him. He was now determined, and yes, felt very confident. He wondered if he'd feel this in control when he did this to a girl. But right now, he was actually enjoying this ….more than he thought he would. "Holy—oh fuck; I'm—" and that was all he needed. The sensation of everything almost caught Simon off guard, but before he could think anything at all, Nathan had finished and he kept his mouth very, very tightly around him as he did and everything just cascaded through, temporarily flooding his mouth. He kept his lips tight, and swallowed it all down, slowly, sweetly, and licked it all up one more time before leaning back, _just_ to tease him. "FUCK!" Nathan basically yelled. After a few seconds, he panted and looked down, amazed. "Jesus Christ, where'd you learn to do that?!"

"I—I didn't."

"But that's impossible! Maybe you sucked some random guy's cock and forgot or something!"

"I think I'd remember doing that." he interrupted.

"So how did you know to do all that?!"

He awkwardly shrugged. "Don't know." He blushed, and replied. "So...it was good?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

Nathan couldn't believe his own words. "Literally the best I've ever had. _Ever_. And I've had a lot. I mean, anytime before, they were all girls and most of them were drunk, but still. What do you know, you've got a very, very hidden talent."

He had this grin on his face, and he just looked...radiant. He'd been pulling his pants back up, and Simon leaned in and kissed him. He then started another drink. He didn't realize it until just now, but turns out getting that taste out of his mouth was going to take some time. It wasn't bad, however, just very different.

After he'd taken a swig, Nathan just looked at him, and kissed him. Hard. "Uhh," he then quickly looked for a way to justify it. "That was a 'thank you'."

"You're..." he looked down again. "welcome."

"So you swear you've never done that?!"

"No, never. "

His eyes were wide, and that tiny glisten of sweat on his face was actually rather sexy. "Like, researched it; thought about it, watched it in high-quality porn, anything?"

"Defiantly never researched it. Thought about it a few times, and never watched it in porn because I don't like most porn; I'm extremely picky about it." He thought about it for a second and added: "Maybe it's just easier, I guess guys know what guys would want, right?"

"Holy shit, you're right! This is a seriously untapped market for me! I mean, lips don't really have gender, do they?! Why didn't I think of this a long time ago? Wow, okay, listen, I'm lightheaded, still kinda drunk, annnnnd...kinda thinkin' about returning the favor." He raised his eyebrows suggestively at him and slid his warm hand onto his leg. Simon nearly twitched at the sensation.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"I'll drink to that." he replied, a knowing smile forming on his lips.

And so, they resumed. Nathan had gotten Simon's shirt off and was atop him, kissing him fervently and brazenly groping him with his belt undone and pants partly off. However, they were both getting rather tired, the alcohol's effect finally catching up to their bodies. They soon fell asleep together, half curled up with an extra sweater as a blanket, and several beer cans sprinkled around them.

The next morning, Kelly got to the center first. She got dressed for the day and after about 5 minutes of walking around, being rather bored, she went looking and saw that Nathan wasn't in his usual spot. She thought back, and realized the last place he'd been was on the roof, so she went up and could not believe her eyes. "Holy FUCK!" She hissed into her hand, tight against her mouth, careful to not wake them. This was **hilarious**! Nathan stirred slightly, but remained asleep. She stepped back and texted Alisha:

_Come to the roof NOW. Worth it._

A moment after she sent it, she get a reply:

_What? Why?_

She rolled her eyes and replied:

_Just get your arse up here. HILARIOUS shit!_

After she sent it, she looked over and saw Alisha walking towards the building. She went up to the edge, and waved her to come over.

A few minutes later, she appeared at last, at the door.

"What the fuck was that abo—"

"_Ssssh_." She hissed, cutting her off. "Have a look." she whispered.

Alisa was shocked: There Simon laid, on the roof, very much asleep. His unbuttoned shirt was in a wrinkled pile on the ground, and his belt was undone as well as much of his pants. Nathan lay halfway on top of him, his arm on his torso, leading downwards, suggesting highly just what _exactly_ they'd been doing when they fell asleep. They had just one sweater barely covering either of them, and several cans of beer circled them. Alisha whipped out her phone and took a picture. Kelly leaned over and snickered at the sight.

"Oh, shit, what if we sent it to Curtis?!"

"I think he'd hate it." She grinned at the mere thought of torturing him like that.

Instead, they figured he should see it in person:

_Come to the roof...now_

Her phone buzzed with a response:

_Why?_

She smiled and wrote back. This would get his attention for sure.

_I promise it's worth your while... ;)_

_OK. Just a couple minutes_

She saw him arrive and met him upstairs. "What'r you talkin' about?" he asked, when she pulled him up the stairs to get him outside.

"Take a look...at _this_." she giggled again, leading him up the stairs and pointing him in the right direction.

"I'm gonna take a picture," Kelly gleefully said as he came over. "Shit," she went, as the little noise for her camera went off.

"What the shit?!" he shrieked, incredulous. He turned from the sight, mortified. "Oh, God, I can't un-see that..."

At this, the boys finally woke up.

"Aruggggh, where am I?" Simon sleepily opening his eyes slowly. He saw the crowd staring at him, "Oh—oh my God," and hastily grabbed at the his undone pants, clearly embarrassed.

Kelly was the first to tease. "Gotta kiss your prince to wake him up, yea?" She made little kissy noises.

Right on cue, Nathan opened his eyes and rolled his head over to one side. He jerked up, seeing the crowd staring at him, clearly not expecting them. "Holy Jesus! What the fuck are you all doing here?!"

"Maybe we should ask you that," Kelly jested.

Alisha just laughed, as Kelly turned to Curtis. "Alright, pay up, ya owe me 20 quid, yea?"

Nathan looked up, bewildered as Simon flustered to button his shirt back up. "Hang on, what'd ya mean, he 'owes you 20 quid'? You took bets or some shit?! That I'd sleep with Barry?!"

"Oh yea..., we forgot to tell ya about that, didn't we," Alisha smoothly quipped.

He mumbled in playful jests. "I hate you bastards."

Kelly looked from her phone, back up at them, still chuckling at the photo of the two snuggled half-naked. "I can tag this on your Facebook, right?"

"What?! No!" Nathan shouted.

"Oops," she said in mocking seriousness, "already hit 'upload'..."

Simon blushed furiously and put his head in his hands, groaning in discomfort. Nathan playfully tossed a beer can at Kelly and missed.

"Fuck the whole lot of you," he mumbled to them. "I'm going back to sleep."

The others slowly walked off. Simon started to get up, and Nathan grabbed his arm: "Where'd ya think you're goin'? We haven't even snuggled yet!" Simon laughed, and lay back down.

The End.


End file.
